Grâce à la légilimancie
by sevmelrogue
Summary: Un cours de potion pour notre miss-je-sais-tout et c'est toute une histoire qui commence... toute première fanfiction alors soyez indulgent et donnez moi vôtre avis


**Grâce à la légilimancie**

Hermione marchait en direction des cachots pour effectuer son heure de retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci avait trouvé le prétexte pour enfin réussir à lui mettre cette heure de colle ce matin, durant le cours de potion, lorsque Drago Malefoy avait jeté un ingrédient dans son chaudron pour le faire exploser.

Elle en était certaine maintenant, oui elle était amoureuse de lui, elle éprouvait de l'admiration, du désir, de l'amour et un respect immense pour lui. Certes tout les élèves de Poudlard le traitaient de « chauve sourie des cachots » ou encore de « bâtard graisseux » et se n'était pas le symbole de beauté aux yeux des jeunes sorcières adolescentes de l'école - sûrement dû à son grand nez crochu - mais elle, la surdouée de Gryffondor était attirée par son intelligence, son charme ténébreux, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit où elle voudrait y plonger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais puisqu'il l'intimidait à chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle, Hermione détournait son regard à tous les coups et ses joues prenaient une teinte coquelicot.

Severus Rogue attendait patiemment son élève dans son bureau assis en face de sa cheminé qui crépitait, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce matin durant son cours des septièmes années, il avait sondé l'esprit de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et avait découvert se qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Par Merlin ! Durant toute sa vie personne n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel envers sa personne. Un amour si profond et si pur. Tout cela l'avait chamboulé.

Maintenant il savait se qu'il avait à faire ce soir. Faire fondre son masque derrière lequel il s'est caché durant toute sa vie et lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Et oui lui aussi était amoureux d'elle. Une jeune femme Gryffondor qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier Lily sans le vouloir. Et à cet instant même il savait qu'il ne serra pas rejeté…

A 19h58 il fut brusquement sortit de ses douces pensées lorsque Hermione frappa trois petits coups sur la porte en bois. La jeune sorcière avait le cœur qui s'affolait puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle perdrait tous ses moyens face à son professeur mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour réussir son sujet.

Severus reprit son calme, visage impassible, regard froid et alla ouvrir la porte d'une façon qui ferrait sursauter Albus Dumbledore ou même le Seigneur des Ténèbres :

- Bonsoir Professeur… Balbutia Hermione après avoir repris ses esprits

- Et bien miss Granger… on a réussi à venir à l'heure à se que je vois. Entrer

- Oui Professeur.

Severus sentit son élève frissonner lorsqu'elle l'effleura pour entrer dans la pièce et fit un léger sourire de satisfaction. Il referma la porte. Hermione attendit au milieu de la salle en ayant soudainement trouvé un intérêt particulier pour ses chaussures en attendant que le maître des potions lui dise se qu'elle devait faire :

- Installez vous à ce bureau et rédigeait moi un rouleau de parchemin sur la préparation et l'utilisation du polynectard. Dit-il en désignant un petit bureau au fond de la salle.

- Bien professeur.

Hermione alla s'installer au bureau et fut plutôt satisfaite de constater que la clarté était assez faible. Ainsi elle pourrait observer Rogue discrètement. Il était penché sur un paquet de parchemin et abordait une concentration déconcertante. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça ! Elle oublia même se qu'elle devait rédiger.

Ça fessait maintenant dix minutes que Severus jeta toute les trente secondes un coup d'œil à son élève. Ce qu'il vit le fascina, seuls les yeux noisettes de miss Granger étaient visibles. Ils étaient tellement brillants… Et lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait depuis plus de deux minutes il décida de se lever de sa chaise et se dirigea dans sa direction pour venir se placer juste derrière la jeune femme en lui frôlant le dos. Un parfum subtil de vanille et de miel viens lui chatouiller ses narines.

Lorsque notre chère Hermione s'aperçut que Rogue se leva de sa chaise elle reprit ses esprits immédiatement et se concentra sur son parchemin et écrivit quelques lignes à toute vitesse et lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence derrière elle, sa plume ne bougeait plus. Sa main était incapable du moindre mouvement car elle était concentrée sur se qu'elle ressentait.

Lorsque le maître des potions vit qu'elle ne bougeait plus il se pencha et murmura d'une voix doucereuse à son oreille :

- Est-ce que miss Je-Sais-Tout aurait subitement perdue la mémoire ?

- Je… non pro… professeur

- Alors dites moi pourquoi vous ne continuez pas à écrire ?

- Vous… euh vous…

- je quoi miss Granger ? Serrait-il possible que je vous fasse peur ?

- Non professeur… Répondit Hermione en se levant de sa chaise pour s'éloigner en reculant de son enseignant qui, celui-ci, avançait lentement vers elle.

Mais malheureusement pour elle sa marche fut brusquement arrêtée par le mur derrière elle. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus qui continuait de s'approcher dangereusement de sa victime en la regardant dans les yeux.

Une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres de son visage, Le directeur de Serpentard plaça ses mains contre le mur de chaque côtés de la tête de la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard de ses deux yeux onyx. Mais son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle était incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe :

- Est-ce que vous aurez aussi perdu votre langue miss ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille de sa voix envoûtante avant de replonger son regard dans le sien

Voyant que son élève ne parlait pas, il décida de saisir l'occasion pour lui montrer se qu'il ressentait. Avec une tendresse infini il décolla sa main droite du mur et la fit glisser sur la nuque de la jeune sorcière, sa main gauche enlaça sa taille pour rapprocher leur deux corps. Puis il avança ses lèvres des siennes pour enfin arriver à ce contacte humide.

Le baiser se fit timide et tendre au début mais lorsque la rouge et or passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur, le baiser se fit beaucoup plus passionné.

Au contacte de leur langue Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir de bonheur tout comme Severus qui resserra son étreinte pour que les courbes parfaites de la Gryffondor se moulent parfaitement à son corps.

Après quelques minutes et à cour de souffle ils se séparèrent et le Serpentard s'aperçut que la septième année Gryffondor avait pris une jolie teinte rosée. Il murmura encore une fois à son oreille :

- vous n'avez pas perdu votre langue je vous l'affirme.

Cette réplique fit rougir encore plus Hermione mais elle n'osait pas parler de peur de gâcher ce moment merveilleux . Après que son professeur lui ait souhaité de passer une bonne nuit en lui caressant la joue, la jeune femme partie dans les couloirs du château pour rejoindre son dortoir des étoiles plein les yeux.

Dans les appartements du ténébreux professeur de potion régnait une atmosphère calme et apaisante car, en effet, il était ravi de se qu'il venait de se passer il y a encore quelques instants et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Hermione était allongeait sur son lit et repensa au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis un moment et caressa ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts sentant encore la sensation des lèvres fines sur les siennes et c'est avec ses pensées qu'elle plongea dans le doux monde des rêves.

Cela fessait trois mois maintenant que notre couple s'était embrassé pour la première fois et depuis ce jour, Hermione retrouvait tout les soirs son amant à ses appartements pour se retrouver dans ses bras sur le fauteuil à discuter de divers sujets ou assis chacun dans un fauteuil pour lire un bon livre prés de feu qui dégageait une douce chaleur depuis la cheminée.

Tout le monde ignorait leur relation à part Albus Dumbledore qui était aux courant dés le premier baiser échangé. Tout deux ignorent encore comment il à put le savoir et bien sur la rouge et or avait mis sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley au courant et celle-ci était ravi.

Aujourd'hui ou plutôt ce soir au château Poudlard allait avoir lieu le bal de fin d'année pour fêter la fin des ASPICS et la fin de la scolarité des septièmes années. Cette soirée était la dernière pour Hermione et elle appréhendait beaucoup ce bal. Aucun étudiant ne l'avait invité et Severus ne pourra pas l'accompagner car ils devaient garder leur relation secrète.

C'est avec une certaine angoisse qu'elle se laissa se faire pouponner par Ginny qui était toute excitée d'aller au bal accompagné de son petit ami Harry Potter.

Après deux heures de préparation Hermione était fin prête. Elle portait une longue robe Verte émeraude en soie qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes et son corps féminin. Ces cheveux étaient parfaitement lisses attachés à l'aide de la pince de sa grand-mère, tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ginny avait insisté pour la maquiller d'un gloss irisé couleur pèche, d'un fard à joue de la même teinte et un trait de crayon et du mascara pour ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir de la salle commune, elle était vraiment ravie du résultat et remercia sa meilleure amie pour les efforts et l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Juste avant de se rendre à la grande salle elle enfila ses escarpins à talon de la même couleur que sa robe, respira un bon coup et sorti de la tour de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle passa les grandes portes en bois de la grande salle et vit tout de suite son amant il lui adressa un timide sourire avant d'aller rejoindre ses camarades.

Severus ne pouvait plus bouger, il était hypnotisé par sa beauté. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme aussi somptueuse que SA miss je-sais-tout qu'il aimait si profondément qu'il se sent mourir à chaque fois qu'elle le quitte et se sent revivre à chaque fois qu'elle le rejoignait le soir prés du feu et qu'il l'enlaça dans ses bras pour sentir sa chaleur et sa fragrance si douce:

- Allons Severus amuse toi donc c'est la fin de l'année. Lui dit le directeur en lui tapotant l'épaule. Et tout va se passer à merveille.

- Si vous le dites vieux fou citronné. Répliqua le maître des potions en s'éloignant pour s'isoler dans un coin de la salle où il pourrait admirer la femme qu'il aime sur la piste de danse

A la fin de la soirée Hermione avait dansé avec plusieurs garçons qui l'avaient invité le temps d'une chanson. Elle avait ri avec ses amis, ils avaient tous parlé de se qu'ils pensaient de leur années passées au château et plein d'autres sujets. Jusque quand le directeur avait annoncé que pour la dernière danse il invitait les professeurs à partager cette danse avec un ou une étudiante de leur choix.

C'est alors que le professeur McGonnagall invita Harry, que madame Chourave invita Neville, le professeur Flitwick invita Luna et que le professeur Rogue invita tout naturellement Hermione. Tout les couples se placèrent sur la piste de danse et commençèrent leur valse.

Severus et Hermione ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, virevoltants avec grâce, se laissant emporter par la musique. Trop occupé à vivre le moment présent et à savourer se contacte aucun des deux personnages n'avaient remarqué que les autres professeurs avaient cessé leur danse et s'étaient retirés de la piste pour admirer ce couple. A la fin de la valse un slow commença et Severus resserra son étreinte pour se rapprocher de sa partenaire.

Lorsque la musique cessa, Severus fit deux pas en arrières et s'agenouilla en face de Hermione et sorti un écrin au couleur de Serpentard et l'ouvrit

- Hermione Jane Granger veut tu m'épouser ? La jeune diplômée n'hésita pas une seconde avant de donner sa réponse.

- Oui Severus Tobias Rogue ! Je veux t'épouser.

Severus se releva et mit la bague de sa mère à l'annulaire gauche de Hermione avant de la faire décoller du sol et la faire tournoyer pour l'embrasser.

A ce moment là, toute les personnes présentes dans la grande salle étaient bouche bée y comprit les professeurs qui n'en revenaient pas et le pauvre Neville s'était évanouie en voyant son amie embrasser l'objet de son épouventard. Ginny pleurait de joie et Albus Dumbledore affichait un énorme sourire.

Et oui qui aurait cru que « la chauve sourie des cachots » ou que « le bâtard graisseux » pouvait aimer une Gryffondor et pas n'importe la quelle: la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Après cette demande Hermione était plus heureuse que jamais elle savait qu'elle aurait une magnifique histoire avec l'homme qui occupait tout son cœur mais jamais elle ne saura que cette histoire d'amour à pu s'épanouir grâce à la légilimancie…

**F I N**


End file.
